Five nights at Midnight's
by Shadow wolf 4ever
Summary: Soul, A teenager with money problems, got a job at Midnight's Pizza Shack. He's job is super easy, watch the cameras. But the seemingly harmless animatronics are alive and out for blood. Can he survive? full inside
1. Chapter 1

It's me! This is my new story five nights at midnights. Five nights to remember? If you people didn't read the summery here it is:

Soul, a teenager with money problems, got a job at a pizza place called Midnight's Pizza Shack. His job is easy probably the easiest; the night watch man. But, the pizza place is different at night…almost alive. Will he survive? T cuz I'm paranoid.

So here it is, The story…OF DEATH! Nah just kidden.

Disclaimer: Ok everybody knows I don't own Soul eater or Five Nights at Freddy's. Was that not obvious?

* * *

><p>(AN I'm keeping some things the same like Soul being a weapon and the animatronics being, well, being the animatronics we all know and fear, except for little minor details. K? good. If you don't like it, TO BAD! x)

So here I was standing in front of the mangers office. I could here the animatronics singing and the kids laughing. Midnight's pizza place was open only for 1 week and something went wrong. The first guard, Mike Schmitt, went missing and was never found. Some say he went crazy and ran off.

I knocked on the door and waited. It opened and a woman walked out. She was tall, about 5'7, she had short pink hair(NO SHE IS NOT, I REPEAT **NOT** CRONA! Besides, Crona couldn't deal with moving and killing animatronics!) She was wearing a long hippie skirt and had a blue t-shirt on.

"Oh," she said. "your that kid from the DWMA right? The one who applied for the job?"

"Yes ma'am" I nodded. "The one for the night watch men."

"Yep that's the one. I hope your ready your shift starts tonight!"

I stared at her dumb struck. She laughed.

"Don't worry you'll still get paid! Ok you can hang around here for a while until dark. Help your self to some pizza too. It's on the house."

She turned around and closed the door. _Wow_, I thought _FREE PIZZA!_ I walked over to the pizza counter and got some pepperoni pizza and sat down at one of the tables.

I started looking at the animatronics. There was Freddy the bear with the microphone. He had a black top hat and a black tie. His tie had Lord Death's iconic skull on it. Then next to him was Chica (That's how you spell it right?). She had the other microphone. Her bib said, 'lets eat!' Then there was Bonnie. She had an electric guitar (A/N Bonnie is a girl in this one). She had a bow on her ear and of course it had Lord Death's skull on it.

Then I remembered the curtain on my way in. It had a 'sorry out of order' sign on it. I looked at one of the waiters. "Hey!" I called.

"Yes sir?" he answered.

"Don't 'Yes sir' me. I want to know what's behind that curtain." I pointed straight at the curtain.

"Sorry sir that's for employee knowledge only."

"I am an employee! I'm going to work here as the night guard!"

"OOHHH! You're the newbie! Well its better if I show you than to just explain it"

He put the tray down on the table I was at and walked toward it. I followed. He lifted the curtain and went in. When I entered I was staring at another animatronic. He was scruffy and old. He had an eye patch and a hook for a hand. His mouth was open and old hooks hung him up. He was missing part of his costume in some places and his exoskeleton was showing here and there.

The waiter finally spoke.

"This is Foxy, the pirate fox. He's been here since I started working here. Not once have they brought him out." He chuckled. "Its probably because he's so worn out he must be all glitchy!" he walked out laughing.

I looked at the fox some more. I had this strange feeling. Like some one was looking at me. I turned around and no body was there. I heard what sounded like giggling.

_They will find you!_ I jumped up it at what sounded like a girl speaking. I_'ll tell you what happened to us tomorrow if you make it through the night!_

I ran out of there as fast as I could. I looked at the table where I was sitting the pizza was gone. Somebody probably cleaned it up. I thought.

Freddy stopped singing and spoke.

"Well kids, the pizza shop has to close now. But we'll be here tomorrow!"

Some kids started crying and whining. One kid started kicking at his mom.

The manager walked up to me.

"Well kid, its time for your shift."

* * *

><p>Ok that was loooonnnngggggg. So Review, Favorite and Follow. Thank you!<p>

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


	2. Night 1

So here it is. The first night. I hope you enjoy dis one! IF NOT I'LL GET FREDDY TO RIP OUT YOUR GUTS AND STUFF DEM INTO A SUIT! You have been warned…Nah just kidden.

* * *

><p>I walked into the security room and turned on everything; even the fan. I picked up the tablet and looked at the screen the camera app was loading.<p>

The phone started ringing. I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Welcome to Midnight's pizza shack. I'm supposed to read you all these rules but, I think you know what to do and what not to do. So no touching the animatronics, don't mess with them, blah, blah, blah."

"Look who are you supposed to be?"

"Ok so I recorded this to let you know what's ahead. There is something the manager didn't tell you. The animatronics roam at night. They might be stuck in a free-roam mode so the servers don't lock up."

Soul understood that. You wouldn't want to pay for a new one would you?

"But they don't comprehend stuff. Like they don't see us as humans. They think we're exoskeletons without suits. If they will find you, they will try to stuff you in a Freddy suit, But they have servos and wires and junk in there; so, basically there is no room for a human body in there, so when they try stuffing you in there, you are killed in the process."

Soul's mouth dropped. _THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME?! GOD IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN I WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THIS FUCKING JOB!_ He thought.

He looked at the screen of the tablet. The animatronics were staring at him! Like they knew he was watching!

The guy on the phone kept talking.

"I know, I know. Now you're panicked and want to run out of this place. But you can still survive. You have some battery life with your lights and doors and tablet. If you run out they will kill you. So be wise about your battery life. Good bye and good luck"

Soul hung up the phone. He looked at the tablet again. Bonnie had moved! He looked at all his cameras, but couldn't find him. Soul shut his doors in panic. He looked out his left window.

Bonnie was staring straight at him.

He checked the other window and Chica was standing at the window.

A few minutes later Bonnie and Chica left. Soul checked the battery. 85%. He looked at the time 1:00 am.

He checked his cameras. He looked at pirates cove where he heard the girl. There was a paper on the sign that said, 'I told you so, they will find you soon'.

Soul checked out the cameras. Bonnie was closing in on him. He shut his door. Chica, was actually far away from Soul. She was in the kitchen.

He looked at his battery life 50%. He looked at the time 4:00 am . Bonnie had left and so had Chica. Now Chica was in the right hallway. He closed the door just in time. He checked the tablet.

Now Freddy moved! _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_ Soul thought. Soul looked for Freddy. He was actually near a poster. Freddy seemed to be pointing at the poster. Soul looked closer at the poster.

_**Death city news 1865**_

_**Midnight's Pizza Shack. Friend or Foe?**_

_**2 kids have gone missing at a local pizza place. The owner of the place, Kira, objects abduction and relays all security footage proving her point.**_

_**10-year-old Alyc and 8 year old Freddric have gone missing around 2:00 pm. They went missing around the stage area. **_

_**The police entered 2 missing people reports yet nothing has come up**_.

Soul thought for a while. _That's weird_. But he soon snapped back into reality to find Bonnie at his window. He closed the door again and looked at the time. 5:58 am.

He looked at his battery 10%.

_SHIT!_ He thought.

He heard laughter outside the right door. ( You know what it sounds like. Muaha ha ha ha ha ha)

Then the alarm rang for the Pizza place to open. He dropped to the floor. The manger walked in.

"What are you doing on the floor, Hon? Well that doesn't matter here's your paycheck." She handed him a pink slip of paper.

To Soul 'Eater' Evans

From: Midnight's Pizza Shack

Payment: $40

Note: Good Job! Go home and get ready for tonight!

The manager winked at soul and left.

Still paranoid, he looked at the cameras one more time. The animatronics were in their rightful places. He looked at pirates cove. On the sign was another note:

'Before your shift come to me'

* * *

><p>Well I guess I should tell you something. Well two things actually.<p>

1. Midnights is haunted.

2. (This is non-fictional) I looked up the bite of 87 and, THERE WAS NOTHING ABOUT IT! So this proved that the bite of 87 wa E!

Sorry to crush your dreams.

-Shadow Wolf 4ever-


	3. Night 2

Ok I want to thank Potatotheumbreon for being THE ONLY ONE TO REVIEW!

Guys, I know that you people have no IDEA that this exists but STILL!

So Soul has made it through the first night. (I can't get past the first night, yet an ANIME CHARCTER DID IT EASILY! Well at least its not Blackstar who beat me. XP)

* * *

><p>After seeing that Soul ran for the hills, well his and his miester's apartment. Maka was on a vacation and wouldn't be back for a week. He opened the door and slammed it. He thought about the message. 'come see me before your shift'. He thought about it, and decided he would. He probably wouldn't live to see another day anyway.<p>

He immediately went into his room and fell asleep.

_**Time skip to 10:00, 1 hour before Souls shift.**_

Soul entered Pirates cove wearily of what was waiting for him.

"H-hello? If you're going to kill me I recommend you do it now."

"I'm not going to kill you." A voice that sounded like an older girl said.

Soul turned to see a girl about his age (lets say about, 15?) standing in front of Foxy. She had long blonde hair (NOT LIZ PEOPLE! NOT LIZ! Besides she has long brownish blondish hair.) And it was up in a bun. She had a hoodie and skinny jeans on and she wasn't wearing any shoes. What was the strangest about the girl was that her feet seemed to be transparent.

And they didn't touch the ground.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"I think I answered that question," She remarked. "I see you showed up when I asked you to."

Soul's mouth dropped. "You? You left the notes!"

"Mmhmm" she nodded. "I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"We don't mean to hurt you. He did it to us."

Soul looked at her. "What does that mean?"

She giggled. "Freddy will show you later. When he moves look where you looked yesterday."

She then seemed to run out of pirates cove.

Soul sighed and walked into his office.

He picked up his tablet and waited for it to load. Once again the phone rang. Soul answered it.

"Hey welcome back sport! Glad you made it! So same as before try not to get killed!"

Soul hung up the phone disgusted.

_YA ITS ALL FINE AND DANDY HERE! NOTHING BUT PEACHES AND LOLLIPOPS! YEP ALL I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ARE THE FUCKING PHSCOPATHIC ROBOTS THAT ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!_ GOD DAMN AM I THAT FUCKING STUPID TO TAKE THIS GOD DAMN JOB!He thought.

He looked at the cameras Bonnie was already out and about while Freddy and Chica were waiting.

Bonnie was near the hallway but was still standing there waiting.

He did a routine of checking the halls and closing doors.

Finally he looked at where Freddy was standing last night.

He was staring at the poster, but the poster was different. Similar, but different.

_**Death city news 1867**_

_**Midnight's Pizza shack strikes again.**_

_**After two years of peace Midnight's Pizza Shack has been blamed for another disappearance.**_

_**This time another girl was abducted. 6 year old, Beatrix Alverez has gone missing near the kitchen of the pizza place.**_

_**2 days later a new character has joined the Fazbear crew, Chica the Chicken. Authorities think this is linked some how, but there is no proof.**_

Soul looked at the pirates cove. Another note was left on the sign.

"Meet me here once again and I will explain what happened to me. It wasn't in the news."

The alarm went off as he closed the tablet for the last time.

Once again the manager walked in.

"Here you go sport! Glad you're with the Fazbear crew!"

Soul looked at the paycheck. Same as yesterday.

He walked out of the office and near pirates cove. He peaked in to see if the girl was there. She wasn't.

He then walked all the way to his apartment to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Ok that was long…kind of.<p>

So I'm thinking of doing an Ib one soon. No Ocs just Garry, Ib and Marry.

Well review, follow and favorite.

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


	4. Night 3

Hello everybody I hope that you guys are having a good day… Cuz here I am to ruin it! Nah just kidden.

So I am paranoid when I'm writing this thing. IT ACTUALLY SCARES ME! When I updated last night there was a wonderful thunderstorm. There was thunder and it scared the hell out of me! Sorry for cussing… But who gives?

So the Soul is going to talk to miss ghost girl over in Pirates Cove.

Switching to Soul P.O.V for this chapter by the way.

* * *

><p>THIS IS FUCKING WONDERFUL, I thought as I walked down the hall of our apartment. I just got a letter from Maka saying she would be back TOMORROW! She wanted to see me work! When she gets here, I thought I'd have to deny her coming with me. I might take her to see the ghost girl. With that last thought I remembered the girl.<p>

I walked down the street to Midnight's and casually walked into pirates cove.

The girl was already waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." She said.

"I'm here, aren't I? So you said that something happened to you, but wasn't put in the news. Is that true?" I asked so many questions she'd probably answer the last one.

"Yep. True. All of it. So when Midnight's was open one day I walked in here to see what was in there. I saw men hauling in a BIG box. They went inside to go talk to the manager. I went up to the box and opened it. Inside was Foxy. I heard a female talk behind me. 'Do you like Foxy little girl?" I nodded. The woman ushered the men out and told them to take the box inside. Then the woman looked at me. 'Follow me little girl.' So I did. She took me into the back room and closed the door. She chanted something and then I blacked out."

She looked sad as she said this.

"I woke up and I saw a man stuffing something inside Foxy's mouth. I went over to him and said, 'what are you doing?' He didn't turn around at all. He then went over to a table and started to write something down. While he was doing that I looked at what he was stuffing in there. It was…me."

"So she killed you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"So the animatronics there…all people?"

She nodded.

"Why are they alive?"

The witch that owned the place used a spell to render our souls powerless. Then she had people stuff us in suits. When our souls woke up, they took control over the suits. But our souls after that felt danger and started to kill the people who killed us. We aren't doing anything; are soul are."

Yeah that made perfect sense.

I heard Freddy saying that it was time for the joint to close. I walked into my office and sat down on the chair and started up the tablet.

Same as the night before, the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hey me again! So the battery life might go down lower if you stare at cameras too long so, don't do that."

Yeah thanks captain obvious.

"If you run out of batteries, then play dead. The animatronics might think you're a suit without an exoskeleton. But then they might stuff you with an exoskeleton, but try it maybe it would work."

I hung up the phone. I wasn't stupid enough to do that, but if it was necessary I would.

I started looking through the cameras and I found something interesting. The animatronics haven't moved.

I looked everywhere even the Cove but nothing had moved. I finally looked back at the stage. Chica was staring at me!

I then saw Bonnie in my room and yelled. But I was hallucinating. (A/N You know when you get signs that say: ITS ME. That's what Soul experienced)

I looked back at the cameras and Chica was on the move. I looked out my window. She was there waiting for me. I closed my doors fast. I looked again Freddy had moved. He was in the kitchen. I looked at my battery life. 19%. I looked at the time. 5:00 Am.

SHIT SHIT SHIT! IM GOING TO FUCKING DIE! I opened all my doors but Chica were near them. I had to close them again.

Then the lights went out. I remembered what the guy on the phone said.

I slumped on the floor and played dead. I looked out the door.

I could see Freddy's eyes and mouth. He walked into the room and picked up my tablet. He let it fall to the floor. Luckily it didn't break. He walked out of the office.

The bell rang and the Shack opened. I got up on the chair. The manager gave me my check and I walked out.

I walked by pirates cove. No note. No girl. No nothing.

When I entered the apartment Maka greeted me. I said nothing and went to my room.

She walked in.

"Soul are you ok?"

"Ya Maka. I'm fine."

She knew I was lying.

"Tell me Soul"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Fine" And she walked out of my room.

* * *

><p>Maka has entered! Next chapter foxy is going to pull his famous run for the guard! Or in this case, Soul.<p>

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


	5. Night 4

Welcome back and this is night 4 of Five night's at midnights so here is the next chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it, and don't get mad at me if I don't get how Foxy returns to Pirates Cove because, I have no Idea.

* * *

><p>I walked in to the Pirate's Cove expecting to see the girl but there was no trace of her; So I went into my office and started up the tablet.<p>

The phone rang. I answered hoping to get some help.

"Hey kid so I forgot to tell you about one of the animatronics. The Fox, Foxy, doesn't like it when you look at him too long. So if you keep the camera on him for too long he will go and kill you. He isn't like the others. He runs after you. You have about a split second to close the door. He is really random, so check your hall cameras a lot. Some say he acts like this because of the bite of 87 but we don't really know."

That got my heart racing. Would that girl who was stuffed in the suit really kill me? I remembered what she said, 'We aren't trying to kill you, our souls are.'

I got the camera ready and checked everything. I kept a close eye on my hall way cameras, but only Bonnie and Chica were there.

I felt courageous and checked the Cove. The animatronic Foxy was staring at me. He held his hook hand on the curtain to part it. I panicked and changed cameras. I knew if I had looked at him any longer, I would have died.

Bonnie had entered a room and was staring at the camera. I changed my view to the stage and Luckily Freddy was still there. After last nights experience I didn't want to run into him again. I looked back at where Bonnie was and she was still staring at the camera, but she was closer. Where her eyes should have been were black holes. I had to change the camera because of my heart rate.

I was afraid of Foxy so I checked again.

HE WAS GONE!

I closed my doors and checked the halls. Foxy was running straight towards my door. When he got to my door he stopped. He turned his head and looked at the camera. Then he ran back to pirates cove. I made sure he ran back to pirates cove.

I had a little trouble from Bonnie and Chica, but Foxy was my main concern. He ran for me one more time that night but I beat him to it every-time.

The alarm rang and the animatronics went back to the stage. I acquired My paycheck and left.

I went home and was once again greeted by Maka.

"Soul, tell me now what's going on at that place."

I sighed. No getting out of it now I thought.

So I told her everything about the witch, about the animatronics, about everything.

She nodded. "And tonight's your last night?"

"Yep" I said.

"Take me with you, Soul."

My jaw dropped. "Maka…Your not coming with."

"Yes Soul I am."

"Maka you can't." I said back.

She pulled out a book. "I'm going with you Soul."

I nodded. I didn't want to put her in danger though.

* * *

><p>Aww minor fluff right there.<p>

So I'm going to update after this so you guys don't have to wait.

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


	6. Night 5

LAST NIGHT OF FIVE NIGHTS AT MIDNIGHTS…DUNDUNDUN…

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Maka and I walked towards the shack. It was 30 minutes before my shift. The reason why we where so early was because Maka didn't believe me about the animatronics.<p>

We walked in and sat at a table near the stage. The curtain was closed. Some music started playing and the animatronics were on the stage.

They started singing and called on kids to sing with them. It was really weird.

Freddy finally announced that it was time for everybody to go home. Maka asked me where we go next and I pointed at the office. We entered and I started up the tablet.

The phone rang one more time. I put it on speaker so that we could both hear it.

(A/N I have no Idea what it says so im just going to type random stuff)

dkjdjkdjfddfddjfaljd…Will get you…djkjadhdhdhhgdiaoeiouiud…they always find a way… Edujieucjkcewhuahdijadkjdd….Run now…dihdhdjkjdjdjlsadjaa zzzzttttccchhhhhhh….

The message stopped.

Maka was horrified and I admit so was I.

I checked my cameras.

Bonnie was the first to move. I looked and he was standing in my hallway. I closed my doors. Maka looked at me like I was crazy.

"Has someone broken in Soul?" she asked

I told her. "No, its just Bonnie."

She laughed. _YA IT'S NOT SO FUCKING FUNNY WHEN A GIANT RABBIT IS OUT TO STUFF YOU IN A SUIT!_ I thought. I looked at pirates cove. Foxy was peeking through the curtains. I changed cameras as quickly as I could. I heard Chica banging on the door to the left.

Maka jumped. I started laughing. "You believe me now?"

I opened the doors and looked at the cameras. I looked at pirates cove. Foxy was on the move again.

I shut my doors as soon as I could. I looked out the window and turned on the light.

Foxy was staring at me through the window. I jumped back. Maka saw him too, when she screamed.

I looked at the battery life 21%. I looked at the time 5:30 Am.

I looked at Maka. "Don't waste lights. It could cost us our lives."

She nodded and sat in the chair.

The alarm went off for the shack to open.

The manager walked in and gave me a pink slip of paper.

I read it.

YOUR FIRED

Messing with the animatronics. Odor.

I sighed with relief. I made it. I looked at Maka she had a happy look on her face too.

* * *

><p>Tada the end of the five nights.<p>

NO EXTRA DAYS.

Shadow wolf 4ever.


End file.
